The Princess Bride?
by Ryoko
Summary: This is the first story *published* in the Teeny Jasmine/Aladdin 4th Series. These stories will revolve around Al&Jas's youngest twins and their adventures. Teeny Jasmine is asked her hand in marriage by the famous Dehlistan Prince. How will her compani


Title:     The Princess Bride?

Author: Ryoko

Rating:  PG

Email:  RyokoVenus@yahoo.com

            Welcome to the series revolving Teeny Jasmine and her brother Aladdin the 4th, the youngest children of Aladdin and Jasmine.  Follow through their fun adventures with their friends.  In this story, the famous Prince of Dehlistan wants the hand of Teeny Jasmine in marriage.  How will her brother and best friend stop him from stealing her away? Please read and review!

****************************************************************************************************

            Teeny Jasmine lay back on her divan and smiled as she twirled her cell phone in her hands.  How reassuring it was to know that her two older sisters and brothers married and moved off to their own kingdoms.  This put her at the top of the list for ruling Agrabah.  The only thing she had to get rid of was her pesky brother.  But since she was older than him, she didn't fear anything. Besides, her brother was always too busy flirting with her best friend, Esy.  She had recently trained herself well in the tricks of magic, using the Royal Library as a guide to study and learn.  And who could forget Djali, the goat of Esmeralda…however he had left her and decided to stay with the little ones, even though he was twice their size.  As she was deep in thought Djali came into her room.  

            "Hey…" Teeny Jasmine said, sitting up and heading for the fruit bowl.  Djali watched her take the entire bowl with her to her divan and begin to eat.  

            "Are you…going to eat all that?" the speaking goat asked.  Teeny Jasmine eyed him funny. 

            "Yea I probably will…why?" she asked.  Djali sulked down.

            "Because I'm hungry!" he said, laying his head between his hoofs.  Teeny Jasmine smiled.

            "Well…okay I can share with you.  But you can't eat all of it!  I need some nourishment too!" she said as Djali threw his head into the bowl, searching for the grapes.  "Hey…where is my brother?" she asked.  Djali lifted his head, with a mouth full of grapes.  He quickly swallowed so he could answer her.

            "I think he's in his room with Rocky…" Djali said as he dived for more fruit.  Teeny Jasmine smacked her forehead and put down the bowl.  

            "Ohh no…" she said as she grabbed her cell phone and ran out of the room.  Djali watched her leave.  He then licked his lips and began to eat the rest of the fruit.  When he finished, he hurried down the hall after her.

            Teeny Jasmine slid down the hallway and stopped short after seeing her brother's door closed.  She tried to turn the knob.

            "Man! He has it locked!"  Teeny Jasmine huffed.  Just then Djali went sliding by.  She watched him slide down the hallway and then try to stop.  She couldn't help but laugh at him.  He gathered his pride and casually walked over to her.  She cocked her eyebrow as he sat down next to her.

            "What's wrong?" he asked.  Teeny Jasmine pointed to the door.

            "He's in there…and the door is locked…" she stated.  "But I don't know if Esy is with him…" Djali lifted his big ear to the door.  Teeny Jasmine's face lit up.  "Can you hear anything?" she asked, hiding under his ear.  Djali looked down at her.

            "Well…she's in there too…" he said.  Teeny Jasmine put her ear to the door.

            "Poor Aladdin 4th…you think you can impress me…" Esy's voice teased.

            "You just think that because it's still hidden…but when I reveal this your jaw will hit the floor, guaranteed!" Aladdin 4th said back.  Teeny Jasmine's eyes grew wide.

            "You sound really confident…but I could tear down your ego in a second!" Esy replied.  Aladdin 4th grunted.

            "I don't think so…just wait until you see it…" her brother flaunted.

            "Okay…enough talking…show it to me!" they heard Esy say.  Djali blinked quickly.  Teeny Jasmine covered her mouth.  There was a bit of silence.

            "Wow…okay you were right…it is pretty big." Esy said.  Djali nearly busted out laughing.  

            "See? I told you! Now show me yours!" the little boy's voice chanted.  Teeny Jasmine shook her head.

            "Oh Allah!" she whispered.  Djali told her to stay quiet.

            "I think you will be impressed once you see these!" Esy taunted.  Djali covered his eyes with his other ear (even though he couldn't see anything anyway).  There was another small silence.

            "Holy Allah!" Aladdin 4th shouted.  "Those are huge!"  Djali stepped back.

            "I can't handle this anymore!" the goat bleated and he prepared to ram down the door.  Teeny Jasmine waved her arms in the air.

            "No Djali!" she said, but he began to charge.  She moved out of his way and there was a large crash.  Esy screamed.  When the dust cleared, they saw Aladdin 4th sitting on his bed and Esy standing next to it.  Both of them were fully dressed.

            "What is going on here?" Djali demanded.  Esmeralda bent down and began to pick up cards.  Teeny Jasmine stepped inside and crossed her arms.

            "We were playing cards! Why on earth did you barge in here like that?" Esy asked as she stood up and threw the cards on Aladdin 4th's bed.  Teeny Jasmine tapped her foot and glared at Djali.

            "Well Teeny Jasmine and I were-"

            "Heh heh! Stupid goat!" Teeny Jasmine said as she covered his mouth.  Aladdin 4th walked over to Djali and stuck the Jack of Hearts in the goat's mouth.  He then picked up the rest and put them into a stack as he walked over to the table in his room.  Esy handed him the two Aces she had in her possession earlier.

            "Oh yea…you won by the way; I should have figured my Jack had nothing on those Aces," Aladdin 4th said as he sat down.  Esy smiled and sat down across from him.

            "I know," she beamed.  Teeny Jasmine sat down between them at the small round table.  "It's good you're here Teeny Jasmine!" Esy started.  The Princess rested her head on the table.

            "Why is that?" she questioned. Aladdin 4th shuffled the cards as he watched the two girls talking.

            "Well earlier Aladdin 4th said that he saw a big parade going on in the streets," she continued.  Teeny Jasmine began to push buttons on her cell phone.

            "A parade? For whom?" she asked looking at her brother.  He shrugged his shoulders.

            "Who knows…I don't even know where they ended.  Figures that some famous people would show up the week mom and dad are on vacation!" Her brother retorted.  Teeny Jasmine stood up from the table.  

            "I'm hungry…" she said.  Djali stood up to follow her. "I'll be back in a few minutes and we can talk about this later," she finished before leaving.

            Aladdin 4th shot a look at Esy.  She became worried.

            "What's that look for?" she questioned.

            "I need your help with something…" he said as he stood up.

            Meanwhile, Teeny Jasmine and Djali were pigging out on all kinds of food.  Djali let out a huge burp and she laughed.  As she wiped her mouth off neatly her eyes widened.

            "I almost forgot!" she shouted standing up.  Djali licked off the platter.  "We're supposed to go meet them again, remember?" she said.  She grabbed her cell phone and ran out of the room.  Djali sighed and followed.

            As they reached the room Teeny Jasmine stopped short.  She put her ear up to the door before entering.

            "We're almost finished!" Esy grunted.

            "Yes…don't stop now!" Aladdin 4th groaned back.  Teeny Jasmine's eyes widened and soon Djali was at her side.  He joined her by putting his ear up to the door also.  They heard some moans and exchanged a look.  Then the two inside the room sighed loudly.

            "Wow, you were great!" Aladdin 4th said.  "I didn't think you could handle it," he boasted.  Esy laughed out of breath.

            "Despite my small stature, I can achieve big efforts…" Esy proudly retorted.

            "I could tell…After all, we only did it 3 times!" Aladdin 4th answered her.  Djali moved away from the door in shock.

            "4 times, Aladdin 4th.  I remember because it was so big, hard, and heavy… but we did it!" Esy panted.  Djali got into his charging stance.  Teeny Jasmine rolled her eyes and moved out of the way.  The door was knocked down once more and Esy stood up from the floor, wiping her forehead.  Djali looked around the room.  It looked different…somehow.  Teeny Jasmine walked in.

            "I'm so tired!" Aladdin 4th said.  The princess eyed her brother.

            "The furniture…" Teeny Jasmine stated.  Esy smiled and stood up.

            "Yeah! We just moved it," she said out of breath. 

            "How do you like it?" the brother asked.  Teeny Jasmine angrily looked at Djali.  He smiled innocently.

            "Well I like it…We already pushed it around several times and I'm not about to do it again!" Esy stated, smacking the boy on his head.  Just then they heard several trumpets.

            "That sounds like it's at our doors!" Aladdin 4th stated.  The group ran out of his room and headed downstairs to the grand entrance of the Palace.

            The big front doors opened to reveal a jeweled Sultan.  Teeny Jasmine narrowed her eyebrows.  Esy and Djali bowed.

            "Let me announce his eminence, The Sultan of Delistan!" an aide shouted.  Behind the Sultan stepped out a young prince.  Esy lifted her head slightly to see the boy.  Her eyes widened at his attractiveness.  Teeny Jasmine was also impressed by his looks.  Aladdin 4th frowned.  The princess extended her hand.

            "It is an honor to meet you, Prince…?" she started.  The boy grabbed her hand tightly and flashed a smile.

            "Prince Nahmed…and the honor is all mine," he said as he kissed her hand.  Teeny Jasmine slightly blushed.  "I could never imagine a being more beautiful than a flower, but now that I see you I know it is true!" he said, bowing to her feet.  Teeny Jasmine swallowed hard.  Esy and Djali stood up straight.  The young prince's eyes darted into Teeny Jasmine's own and she felt her heartbeat increase.  The Sultan approached the young group.

"We have traveled here for one reason.  My son has an important announcement!" the Sultan said raising his arms.  Aladdin 4th's eyebrows narrowed.  

"Princess Teeny Jasmine," the prince began.  Esy put her hand over her heart.  His voice was so sexy! "I have come to ask your hand in marriage!"

Teeny Jasmine recoiled her hand and gasped.  Aladdin 4th was not impressed. 

"Marriage?! Um…I… I don't know what to say!" Teeny Jasmine acted, putting her hand on her flushed cheek.  Esy and Djali's mouths hung open.

"Say yes!" the prince said taking her two hands in his.

"But you don't even know me!" the princess replied.

"I've been learning about you since I was younger.  It was a requirement for me to know all the nearby kingdoms and everything I could about them.  And the first time I saw a picture of you, I felt very attracted.  I couldn't wait to meet you!" Prince Nahmed answered.  Aladdin 4th felt angered by this stranger.

"I…I need some time to think about this!" Teeny Jasmine said and ran.  Esy turned around and followed her.  Djali growled under his breath. Aladdin 4th became enraged.

"Clear the area, men!" the brother said waving his arms.  The Sultan put his arm around his son as they headed out the doors.  

"Don't worry…she **will accept by tomorrow," the prince stated.**

"She had better…we need her kingdom for our alliance!" the Sultan replied.

Esy knocked at the door of Teeny Jasmine's room.  Aladdin 4th and Djali stood behind her as she waited.  The door slightly cracked open and the princess motioned her best friend in and then slammed the door.  The boys huffed.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm hungry," Aladdin 4th stated.  Djali perked up and they headed down to the cafeteria area.

"We need a plan Djali," the boy started.  Djali stared at him oddly.

"For what?" he asked.

"To stop this marriage!" the brother whispered.  Djali looked around.

"But why?" the goat questioned.

"I have a bad feeling about this.  I just don't like that boy!" he finished.  The goat cocked his eyebrow.

"I should hope you don't like boys…" the sarcastic animal said.

"No, don't be stupid!" Aladdin 4th said, hitting the goat on the head.

"Well then, what is your brilliant plan, hm?" Djali asked, still eating.

"I don't know yet…how can we get my sis away from that jerk?" Aladdin 4th asked.  Djali grinned evilly.

"You could always kidnap her…" the goat whispered.  Aladdin 4th cocked his eyebrow.

"Kidnap my own sister from my own kingdom? Yea, that's genius, oh great one, why didn't I think of that?!?" the boy sarcastically remarked.  Just then Esy appeared.  

"You both look depressed…what's wrong?" she asked, seating herself with them.  The two stared at her with a dumb face.  "Anyway, your sister is pretty upset.  She's worried because the wedding has already been arranged!"  Aladdin 4th sat up.

"It has?!" he shouted.  Esy stood up.

"Didn't you look out back? They already have everything set up!" she squealed.  Djali got up from his seat.

"Well what are we supposed to do about it?" the concerned goat asked.  Esy shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know! I have to get back to Teeny Jasmine!" the girl said before leaving.

"Did you hear that?" Aladdin 4th said.  "The wedding is set up out back!" the young boy exclaimed.  Djali narrowed his eyebrows.

"Yea…And what does that mean?" he said, trotting along with the brother.

"It means that it's in our territory…and we can set a trap!" Aladdin 4th finished.  He bolted out of the cafeteria and headed for the library.

A little bit later Aladdin 4th begun to shake Djali to awake him from his short nap.  Djali slowly lifted his head.

"What is it?" the tired goat demanded.  Aladdin 4th put a paper in his face.

"I did it! I finished the letter!" the boy chimed.  Djali moved it from his face and began to read it.

"Are you crazy?! This is addressed to Zamia!" the goat cried.  Aladdin 4th snatched his letter back.

"I know…" he said with a crazy face.  "Once that evil man receives this, he'll do anything to stop the wedding! And then Teeny Jasmine will suspect that the Sultan of Delistan set the trap that we'll plan and kill that stupid Prince Nahmed! Everything will go back to normal!" the boy laughed.  Djali felt almost scared.

Zamia sat in his throne room drinking wine as he looked out his window to the sandy desert.  One of his servants then stepped in the doorway.

"My lord, we have received a note for you!" the minion announced.  Zamia's face lit up.  

"A letter? For me! Well what does it say?" he commanded to the assistant to tell him.

"Well it says that we are invited to Princess Teeny Jasmine's wedding at the Palace of Agrabah!" the hireling said.  Zamia stroked his chin.

"Princess Teeny Jasmine…I remember that name…" Zamia began.  The servant stepped forward.

"You once tried to kidnap her sir, but her brother, a goat and another young girl prevented it!" the helper said.  "We should punish them, my lord!"

"Yes…" Zamia said as he stood up.  "I remember now…Princess Teeny Jasmine shall be MINE!  We will destroy everyone in our way! Call the war advisory!  We have to move quickly!" Zamia laughed evilly.

"Right away, oh dark one!" the servant said, delighted that they were back in business.

Teeny Jasmine was walking circles in her room.  She couldn't believe that her marriage was already planned and that she would no longer have control of her own life.  Just then, Prince Nahmed entered her room.

"Princess Teeny Jasmine, may I come in?" the prince asked.  Teeny Jasmine crossed her arms.

"You already did!" she yelled.  The prince bowed.

"Forgive me, Princess! But I came here to tell you something very important…"

"What is it?" the suspicious girl asked.  The prince took a deep breath.

"Princess, I think you are The One!" he announced, opening his arms wide.  Teeny Jasmine grew a disgusted face.

"Really?" she said trying to be kind.  "And how do you know that for sure?"

"Well, I always wanted a girl just like you!" the prince replied.

"And how is it that I am to like you?" Teeny Jasmine said.  The prince was caught off guard.

"Err… well, you are the most attractive girl I've ever seen!" Nahmed said trying to save himself.  Teeny Jasmine was taken back.  No one had ever told her how pretty she was.  She looked down to her shoes.

"Well, thank you," she said coyly.  The prince bowed.  _I did it, he thought to himself._

_The Dawn Rises in Agrabah…_

"Teeny Jasmine!" Esy shouted while banging on the Princess' door.  Teeny Jasmine cracked the door.  She moaned as Esy pushed it open to let herself in.  The princess crawled back into bed.

"I don't think so!" Esy said, pulling down the covers.  Teeny Jasmine looked up at her with a tired face.  "Today is your wedding day, remember?"  Suddenly the princess sat up straight.

"Oh no!" she shouted.  Esy motioned her hands towards the door.  Just then Djali stepped in with a gorgeous gown draped over his horns.  Teeny Jasmine gasped at the sight of the beautiful dress.  "Is that… for me?" she asked.  Esy smiled and took it from the goat's horns.

"Prince Nahmed had it sent over this morning," she said holding it up to the Princess.  Teeny Jasmine took a hold of it and walked to a mirror.  She smiled at her reflection.

Aladdin 4th pulled at his collar.  Djali hit him with his hoof.

"Ow!" the boy sounded.  Djali gave him a look.  "This stupid outfit is uncomfortable!"  Prince Nahmed stood next to the brother and he smiled proudly.

"Hush boy," the prince stated.  Aladdin 4th looked angrily at him.

"So when is Zamia attacking?" Djali whispered.

"Soon…I hope," the boy whispered back.

Just then doves flew from the doors of the grand hall.  The crowd of people looked back.  Prince Nahmed smiled brightly.  Suddenly Princess Teeny Jasmine was revealed, wearing the gorgeous gown.  She slowly walked the aisle and made a funny face when she approached her brother and goat companion.  They tried to look innocent.  Prince Nahmed wrapped his arm into Teeny Jasmine's and they turned to face the priest.

"Prince Nahmed, do you accept this fine young lady; to take care of her and to love her in sanity or illness, richness or poverty, until death shall you part?" the Priest said.  Nahmed made a disgusted face.

"Poverty?! I'm a Prince! I don't have any poverty!" he shouted.  Teeny Jasmine's mouth hung open as she watched him.  The crowd grew noisy.  The young Prince turned around and when he saw everyone's faces, he cleared his throat.  "AHEM! I mean, Yes, I do." He smiled and faced his soon-to-be-bride.  Teeny Jasmine forced a slight smile.  Inside she was hurting but she saw Esy staring at her with a bright smile.  She swallowed hard and her thoughts began to drift as the Priest went into a small verse.  Soon, she hears the words "until death do you part?" from the Priest's deep voice.  She shook her head quickly and tried to focus.  She swallowed loudly and her eyes traveled to everyone around her.  The Priest looked anxious, her brother and Djali looked nervous, Esy was anticipating and Nahmed… well, he looked almost ashamed!  She turned her head out to see the crowd.  The Sultan of Dehlistan was smiling evilly and ringing his hands together.  Teeny Jasmine suddenly got a queasy feeling in her stomach.  Just then, there was a very strong noise filling the air and the floor began to shake.  The people were in a panic.  A sentry stepped forth.

"It's the enemy! TO ARMS!" he yelled.  Before they knew it, everyone was running around in the Palace as arrows flew and knives were unsheathed.  The Sultan stood up.

"Come on! MARRY THEM!" he yelled at the Priest.  Nahmed grabbed Teeny Jasmine tightly to protect her.

"I am sorry Princess! We will have to postpone your wedding!" the Priest said as he gathered his things quickly.  The Sultan marched up to the altar.

"POSTPONE? If you do not marry them now I will have you executed!" the Sultan shouted in his face.  The Priest grew nervous as the Sultan brought his dagger near the holy man's face.  But Prince Nahmed stood in between the danger.  The Sultan's face changed.  "Get out of my way, son!" he bellowed.

"I don't think it's a good idea to continue under this situation!" the Prince yelled.  Meanwhile, the goat was shielding the three small ones but Teeny Jasmine paid close attention to the action at the altar.

"WHAT?" the Sultan demanded.  Nahmed reached up to his father's wrist to hold the dagger away.

"Listen to me! I'm not going to take part in your stupid plan! Besides, I think I'm too young to get married!" Nahmed shouted.  The Sultan became enraged.

"You don't think boy! You just obey! Leave this to me!" he yelled and lunged the dagger forward.  Teeny Jasmine squealed and ran forward to stop the crazy Sultan.

"TEENY JASMINE, NO!" Esy yelled trying to stop the Princess by latching herself onto the long white train.

"And what about my opinion?!" the brave Princess yelled as she stood between Nahmed and the Sultan's dagger.  The Sultan drew back his dagger from the young girl.

"Your opinion? You're just a girl!" the Sultan shouted.  Esy growled in anger at the Sultan's crude remark.  Teeny Jasmine's felt a strong rage inside and she hiked up her dress and gave the Sultan a swift kick in the jaw with her heels.  Nahmed's expression is in complete awe.  The Sultan shook his head as he tried to sit himself up.

"What is wrong with you?" he yelled at the Princess.  She stuck up her nose.

"There is NOTHING wrong with me!" she retorted.  "I don't want to get married yet and so I won't!"

"Yea, me neither!" Nahmed shouted.  Teeny Jasmine turned around and smiled at him.  The Sultan opened his mouth but Esy interrupted everyone.

"Excuse me, but there is only a LARGE WAR GOING ON IN HERE!" she shouted.  The group looked out to the Palace where it was wild with weapons and the structure was slowly being torn apart.  Aladdin 4th put his hand on the young Prince's shoulder.

"Are those your troops?" he asked.  Nahmed looked at the boy next to him and nodded his head.  "Maybe you should, uh, go send them into battle and stuff, if you can that is,"  Nahmed smiled and revealed his sword while spinning it wildly into action.  Aladdin 4th's eyes were wide. "Yes you'll be just fine. Let's go!" he said.

"But first I have someone I need to take care of," the Prince said with an evil glint in his eyes.  Aladdin 4th nodded in agreement and jumped into battle with his own sword.  The Sultan stood up and decided to head into battle as well.  

"Now what?" said Esy as she and the Princess huddled underneath Djali.  Teeny Jasmine glared at her.

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one who's supposed to protect me!" the Princess retorted.  Just then Esy gasped and covered her mouth.  Teeny Jasmine turned her head out to the battling crowd only to see her brother get slashed in the stomach with a sword.  "Oh no! There has to be something we can do!" she said as she tried to start running out to him.  But Djali's large hoof was holding her back.

"I might know a spell," Esy said.  She winced and yanked out a part of her hair while screaming.  "Dang that hurt!" she said, checking her head for blood.  The girl then contained the hair in her fist and chanted a spell with her eyes closed.  Teeny Jasmine watched in awe at the craft.  "FIRE!" she shouted as she opened her fist and blew on her open hand.  A huge fireball went flying out into the crowd taking out nearly all of the enemies.  The ones not injured, began to retreat.  Teeny Jasmine smiled.

"Wow I didn't realize you knew all these powers!" she noticed.  Esy smiled.

"It's all the ingredients," she said sticking her nose up.  Teeny Jasmine wrinkled her nose and looked at Esy's hair strangely.   Then they saw Aladdin 4th crawling his way over to the goat.  Teeny Jasmine freed herself from Djali's hooves to attend her brother.

"Are you okay? You're bleeding!" she said, not caring that his blood was ruining the white dress she had on.  She propped his head onto her lap.  

"No big deal, just a small cut.  I'll be okay," he said, trying to act macho.  Esy and Djali went to his side as well.  "Where did that huge fireball come from?" he asked.  Esy smiled and waved innocently.  "That was you? Whoa! Drinks on me for that one!" he said as his sister smacked him upside the head.

"No drinks for you.  More like ointments and bandages," she said, hinting to Djali to let her brother ride his back.  "Hey! Isn't that the Dark Lord Zamia?!" Teeny Jasmine asked, pointing to the other end of the Palace.  Everyone tried to spot what she was looking at.  Aladdin 4th and Djali exchanged a nervous look.

"Yea! And Nahmed is fighting him!"  Esy cheered, clapping her hands together.

"We have to help him," Teeny Jasmine said, standing up tall and making her way to the other end of the Palace.  Esy hopped up on Djali's back and held Aladdin 4th in front of her as she ordered Djali to follow the Princess.

When they reached the other side, Teeny Jasmine gasped.

"Poor Nahmed!" she said, seeing the destruction all around.  Djali soon stood directly behind her.

"Yea, poor Nahmed – he is losing the battle!" the goat said, pointing out the state of Nahmed and Zamia.  Esy hit her shoulder a few times.  When she got the Princess' attention, she pointed to the figure on the ground.

"Oh no! The Sultan!" Teeny Jasmine exclaimed.  Aladdin 4th struggled off Djali and brought out his sword.  But Esy stopped him.

"No! First of all you are in horrible condition! Second, Zamia killed Nahmed's father! He MUST have his revenge!" she said.  Aladdin 4th suddenly felt guilty for calling forth Zamia.  All the trouble this has caused!

Nahmed grunted and suddenly his sword broke in two and went flying…the one end landed at Teeny Jasmine's feet.  She looked at the sword and then up to the battle.  Zamia grabbed the young Prince by the neck.

"Time to say goodbye!" the Dark Lord screamed.  Nahmed saw an opportunity.  He launched his leg into the air and hit Zamia's sword right out of his other hand.  It went flying into the air.  Zamia threw the Prince in anger and Nahmed went sliding to the edge of the Palace balcony, high over the open desert.  The Dark Lord began to laugh maniacally.  "You're in trouble now, boy! Face me and die as a man!" he shouted.

"Well you're certainly no man!" the Princess shouted.  Zamia turned around and his face became joyful.

"Princess Teeny Jasmine!" Zamia said as he stared at her.  "I will now take you as my bride and destroy everyone who gets in my way!" he said in a monotone voice.  Djali looked skeptical; the Dark Lord has obviously ran this line over and over.  Teeny  Jasmine's hands flew to her hips.

"What? Everyone suddenly just wants to MARRY me now?" she said.  Zamia stood in front of the group.

"Well? Who dare to stop me, hm?" he challenged.

"I dare you!" bleated the goat, standing tall and proud.

"So do I!" Aladdin 4th said, holding with one hand his side, and the other his sword.

"Wait your turn, goat. I want to kill the cripple first!" the Dark Lord snarled.  Aladdin 4th growled under his breath.

"You are forgetting someone," Nahmed said, raising his sword high in the air.  Zamia swings his cape wildly behind him, capturing Nahmed inside.  Zamia throws his cape off, leaving the young Prince in a bundle on the floor, struggling to get up.  Djali tries to run to his side but the Dark Lord throws his sword, sending it right through Djali's pierced ear hole and leaving him attached to the pillar.  Aladdin 4th paces around Zamia, his sword ready for battle.  Unknowingly, the brother has moved himself to the edge of the Palace balcony! Zamia lunges at the boy but he thrusts his sword forward, slicing the edge of Zamia's arm.  The Dark Lord screamed and lunged again at the boy.  Aladdin 4th was not ready for the attack and his sword went flying off the edge of the balcony.  Zamia then grabbed Aladdin 4th by the neck and held him over the verge.  Teeny Jasmine grew worried and looked down.  She spotted a dead soldier with a bow and arrow pack.  Feeling brave, she picked it up and aimed the arrow.  It hit the Dark Lord in the helmet and made him release his prisoner.  Aladdin 4th began to fall over the cliff and outstretched his arms, just barely grasping the edge of the Palace balcony.  Zamia rushed over to the Princess but she slid on to the floor and he ran into Esy's ready and willing fist.  She punched him hard, knocking him out.  Teeny Jasmine now was at the edge and holding onto her brother's arms.

"You really…need to stop…" Teeny Jasmine started, slowly sliding off the edge herself, "eating so….MUCH!" she finally finished.  "Esy! Save me!"  Then she screamed as she slid completely off, being held up by nothing but the end of her dress.  She gasped and looked up.  There was Esy, hanging onto the train of her wedding gown.  "Oh dear dress, PLEASE do not tear!" she shouted.  Just then, they all heard a slight ripping sound.  The dress began to completely fall apart but Esy luckily grabbed onto Teeny Jasmine's feet.  Djali had somehow managed to unhook himself and pulled Esy, along with the twins, up over the edge.  Teeny Jasmine picked up the pieces of her ruined dress and tried to cover herself up.  "I said save me, not undress me!" she scolded.  Esy blushed slightly.  Prince Nahmed walked over with the Dark Lord's cape.  He blushed at Teeny Jasmine's body, which was only wearing her lingerie and holding a bundled dress up to her.  

"What happened to the Dark Lord?" He asked.  Esy smiled and showed her fist.

"I gave him one of my favorite treats; a knuckle sandwich," she smiled and pointed over to where Zamia was laying.  But no one was there.  "Hey! He's gone!" she cried.

"And what happened to your dress?"  Nahmed asked.  Teeny Jasmine turned several shades of red.  He then covered her with the cape of Zamia and she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry about your father, Prince Nahmed," she said.  The Prince scratched his head nervously.

"Don't be," he started.  "He wasn't actually my father," he replied.  Everyone stared at him in confusement.  "You see, Dehlistan has this policy…we always have a decoy!" he laughed.  Teeny Jasmine eyed the Prince.

"And what about you? Are you really a Prince?" she asked.  He smiled broadly.

"I'm the real thing, Princess.  Someone has to go and make sure everything runs smoothly," he responded.  Teeny Jasmine's eyebrows rose.

"Well I'm sorry to say, but this mission certainly didn't run smoothly!" she laughed.  Djali began to tap the Princess on her shoulder.  "What?" she said annoyed.

"What about the reception?" he asked shyly.  Teeny Jasmine frowned.

"Djali there was no wedding, so there isn't going to be a reception!" she said.

"But we already have all the food…" he replied.

After they ate, and ate, and ate, and ate, the food was almost all gone and they all had stomach aches.  Prince Nahmed announced that he had to leave.

"Take care of yourself and your people," Teeny Jasmine said as they stood at the large Palace doors.  She gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  He bowed before her and headed out.  She turned around and saw Esy sitting on the bottom step of the grand staircase.   She smiled gently.

"Always a bridesmaid, never a bride," she said, playing with her gown.  Teeny Jasmine laughed.

"Well I'm glad that I'm still not a bride," the Princess said, seating next to her companion.

"Yea, but the Agrabanians seem a little disappointed.  After you, they'd only have to worry about your brother getting married off," Esy said, leaning back.  Teeny Jasmine laughed.

"Like that will ever happen," she said.  Esy chuckled.  "Marriage? My brother?" she said, laughing even harder.

"Speaking of the devil, I should see if I can find some kind of spell for that wound of his," Esy said, standing up and heading up the stairs.  Teeny Jasmine smiled and watched her go.

_That night…_

            Djali yawned and put the sewing box back on the table.

            "Okay I'm done now…you can open your eyes!" he said.  Teeny Jasmine removed her hands from her face to see Djali holding up a cute spring-like dress.

            "Oh Djali! I love it!" she said running over to him.  She held it up to herself and ran over to the mirror.  "This looks a LOT better on me than that stupid gown," she said.  The goat took the rest of the tattered wedding gown scraps and threw them in the trash can.  "Who knew you were so creative with some torn fabric and thread!" she said, praising the goat with a kiss on the forehead.

            "Why don't you go try it on?" he asked, laying down as he grew tired and ready for bed.  Teeny Jasmine smiled. 

            "I think I will! I'm going to go to the Royal Dressing Room!" she said, turning out the light for Djali to fall asleep.  As she head down the hall she heard some strange noises coming from the direction of her brother's room.  She slowed her pace and held her ear up to the door.

            "Ohh no please don't stop now," she heard her brother say.

            "There how does that feel," Esy's voice rang.

            "Oh yea, that's it…feels good…" Aladdin 4th replied.

            "I'm almost done!" Esy said.

            "Come on…" her brother chanted.

            "Oh yeah!" Esy shouted.  Teeny Jasmine moved away from the door and smiled.

            "That's so nice of Esy to treat my brother's wounds like that," she said and she headed to the Royal Dressing Room.

****************************************************************************************************

Well? What did you think? *I'll leave you up to your own imaginations for that last scene, hehe* Like it? Hate it? Please let me know! Send a review! Or, if you have any questions, comments or smart remarks, please send them to RyokoVenus@yahoo.com


End file.
